You are not alone
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Japon a beaucoup souffert. Allongé à l'ombre d'un cerisier il pense à tout ce qui s'est passé et perd pied. Il était seul, est seul et... Le sera-t-il ?


Un petit OS (qui est plutôt gros vu ce que j'écris d'habitude) concernant Japon. Le thème de la solitude m'inspire beaucoup... Peut-être parce que je suis souvent seule en fait. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'oubliez pas : l'abus d'hetalia est bon pour le moral !

Japon regardait le ciel. Il était allongé, sale, blessé, au sommet d'une colline. Il avait tout perdu et il le savait. En voulant se rapprocher de son ancien mentor celui-ci l'avait combattu et l'avait totalement perdu. Il s'était allié à ces deux européens dans cette grande guerre, l'Allemagne et l'Italie s'étaient rendus depuis des mois. Il était le seul pays à continuer. Il se battait encore et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Aucun allié. Et après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce que son peuple avait traversé, les États-Unis lui envoyait des bombes. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas ! Il n'abandonnera jamais. Comme un fier japonnais, jusqu'à la fin. Et il savait que jamais son empereur accepterai la défaite.

Ses pensées divaguèrent. Deux visages lui apparurent. Le premier un homme grand, puissant, strict et dur. Le visage froid, des yeux de glace, une allure sévère. Les sourcils toujours froncés. Et un autre, celui d'un garçon qui semblait encore si jeune. Les yeux toujours fermés sur les horreurs du monde. Un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Un rire toujours prêt dans sa bouche donc sortait les remarques les plus... Naïves du monde. Et puis tous les autres. Le sourire supérieur d'un albinos. Celui, calme, d'un homme amoureux de son piano. Les longs cheveux d'une femme trop frêle et trop forte. Et les insultes incessantes d'un garçon au sang chaud. Abandonnés. Ils avaient tous abandonnés, sans exception. Ils l'avaient abandonnés. Mais pourquoi il s'était ouvert au monde ? Maintenant il regrettait tout. Il était le seul à ne pas plier. À ne pas courber l'échine et se battre encore, seul, contre le monde.

Non, il ne devait pas abandonner. Il devait se battre, jusqu'à la fin. Et faire honneur à son pays, son peuple, son empereur. Il s'était toujours battu seul de toutes ses tripes. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il se battra jusqu'à la mort et après encore. Mais avant tout, il devait se relever. Il avait tellement conquis. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il y avait pris goût. Le combat, la conquête, la domination de son peuple sur les autres. Cette puissance qui, enfin, se dégageait de lui. Il n'était pas le plus grand pays, mais il le deviendra. Il le savait, le sentait. Son heure de gloire arrivait. Et son empereur sera fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Les sept mers, les cinq continents, unis sous son drapeau. Ce qu'aucun autre pays n'avait réussit en plusieurs millénaires, pas même Rome, il le réussira en quelqu'un années. Il était le pays le plus puissant. Avec l'armée la plus fidèle. Des hommes, c'était tout ce dont son armée avait besoin, il n'avait que faire de l'avancée technique des américains ou des anglais. Ses armées étaient une, qu'un tombe, dix se lèveraient !

Il devait se calmer, s'il commençait à perdre déjà ses esprits, il n'arriverait à rien d'autre que la défaite. Se calmer, reprendre sa respiration. Rester froid, comme Allemagne. Allemagne... Japon soupira. Quand on le voyait, on pouvait aisément l'imaginer ne comptant que sur sa force brute, mais il était un fin stratège. Si son boss était moins bête, ils auraient pu gagner cette guerre ensemble. Une incroyable force de frappe alliée à une tactique rapide et efficace qui avait plusieurs fois fait ses preuves. Et ses boss qui était incapable de l'utiliser. Ce genre de choses révoltaient Japon. Sur la forme c'était impressionnant, mais la cause... Japon ne pouvait pas critiquer. Ce serait hypocrite, il faisait presque pareil. Hypocrites. Ils l'étaient tous. D'ailleurs, France avec son double-jeu était sûrement le pire d'entre eux. Allemagne avait expliquer à ses supérieurs qu'il ne voulait pas de ça. Mais il était obligé de suivre son peuple. Peuple qui avait subit un lavage de cerveau. Italie de son côté était trop lâche. Mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour remonter le moral de Ludwig et le soigner quand il sortait de réunion avec son boss. Au moins ces deux-là étaient proches et avaient des personnes sur qui compter. Kiku, lui, était seul. Pas, plus, de famille, pas d'amis. Il l'avait cherché. Mais pourquoi s'était-il ouvert au monde? Il aurait de la force, il se frapperait la crâne sur le cerisier à côté de lui. Il devait se lever et se battre. Ainsi allait la vie, ainsi allait _sa_ vie. « Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche » ? Très peu pour lui. Il était un fier combattant japonnais. De sang frais et de combats, voilà de quoi il vivait !

« Nihon, Nihon ! T'es où ? Montre-toi ! »

Cette voix ?! Mais... Comment ? Que... Pourquoi ?

« Oï, Veneziano. Calme-toi.

-Italie, reviens là.

-Non, je dois retrouver Japon. Je veux m'excuser. »

S'excuser ? De... Pourquoi ? Et que faisait Italie-kun, Doitsu-san et Romano-kun ici ?

«Kesese~ West, laisse-le faire. Vas-y Itachen. On t'attend ici avec Hongrie et Autriche.

-Veee~ Je vais juste sur cette colline pour voir vers où il pourrait être. »

Japon entendait d'ici le sourire de l'Italien Si seulement il pouvait se lever pour accueillir Italie comme il se devait. Il l'entendait veeer son chemin jusqu'ici.

« Ho ! Nihon. »

Japon était toujours allongé, sale et blessé mais il avait la tête penchée afin de voir son ami qui lui souriait.

« Nihon, ça va ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? On était tous si inquiets veee !

-Italie-kun... Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Japon essayer de se lever mais il n'arrivait qu'à faire une grimace de douleur.

-Veee~ C'est vrai. Je voulais te demander pardon. On n'a pas pu tenir notre promesse. Je suis désolé. Je voulais vraiment t'aider mais... Mon boss.

-Italie-kun... Ce n'est pas grave. Veux-tu m'aider à descendre ?

-Veee~ ! Tu ne préférerais pas que j'appelle Allemagne ? Il a plus de force ! Il pourrait te porter !

-Italie. Tu en es parfaitement capable.

-Veee~ D'accord Nihon. »

Italie aida ainsi Japon à rejoindre le reste de l'axe. Les cinq nations au pied de la colline se précipitèrent afin d'aider le duo. Le visage à la fois inquiet de l'état de leur ami et heureux de le revoir.

« Pourquoi vous-êtes tous là ? Demanda Japon.

-Pour être avec vous, Japon. Dit Autriche.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester seul en ce moment. Expliqua Hongrie.

-On voulais te voir, Japon. Dit Romano en gardant son air je-m'en-foutiste.

-On est une équipe, sourit Allemagne.

-Japon, tu n'es pas seul. Conclu Italie. »


End file.
